


something there

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Pidge, Lotor, śnieżyca i pretensje sprzed lat.
Relationships: Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	something there

Dzwonek zawieszony nad drzwiami zadzwonił cicho, gdy Pidge weszła do sklepu. Wytarła wcześniej podeszwy w wycieraczkę, ale i tak w drodze do lady zostawiała na drewnianej podłodze resztki śniegu i mokre ślady.

Sprzedawczyni – ciemnowłosa kobieta po pięćdziesiątce – rozpromieniła się na jej widok.

— Katie! — zawołała radośnie. — Od rana zastanawiałam się, kiedy do mnie przyjdziesz. Jak udała się podróż? Słyszałam, że tym razem przyleciałaś sama, to prawda?

— Dzień dobry, pani Moore. Dobrze, dziękuję. Tak, ale rodzice i Matt dołączą do mnie tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, więc mam po prostu kilka dni na ogarnięcie domku przed ich przybyciem. — Pidge uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Rozpięła grubą kurtkę z futrzanym kołnierzem i oparła się rękoma o ladę, na której stała kasa fiskalna. — To co słychać w miasteczku?

Wiedziała, że kobieta tylko czekała na to pytanie i, jak zwykle, udzieliła aż zanadto wyczerpującej odpowiedzi. Przekazała Pidge wszystkie najbardziej interesujące plotki z całego roku, kto umarł, kto wyjechał, kto wziął ślub, kto się z kim pokłócił. Pidge zawsze uważała pamięć pani Moore za godną podziwu, ale może pamiętanie tych wszystkich wydarzeń wcale nie było takie trudne, gdy prowadziło się jedyny sklep spożywczy w malutkiej mieścinie na Alasce? Pewnie niewiele się tutaj działo, a jeśli już coś wywoływało poruszenie lokalnej społeczności, to sprzedawczyni wysłuchiwała tych samych wieści od każdego klienta.

W końcu dotarły do tych plotek, które zawsze ciekawiły Pidge najbardziej. Pani Moore pochyliła się nad ladą z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku.

— Więc nasza Lokalna Rodzina Królewska zjawi się tutaj niedługo, a właściwie to przyjedzie samo Książątko, bo przecież jego rodzice już od lat nie spędzają z nim Gwiazdki — powiedziała, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia. — Pani Gaines mówiła mi, że dostała zlecenie na posprzątanie i zaopatrzenie ich domu.

— Niech zgadnę. Włoska woda mineralna i najdroższy francuski szampan? — Pidge poprawiła okulary z ironicznym uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście. Nie mogliby się przecież zniżyć do zamówienia czegoś u nas, nawet papier toaletowy skądś sprowadzają. To są ludzie z wyższych sfer, im pewnie każde codzienne zakupy przywożą prywatne odrzutowce. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie odgrodzili się od nas murem.

Pidge prychnęła. Gdy była dzieckiem, jej rodzina sprzedała kawał ziemi znajdujący się obok ich domku, aby mieć fundusze na remont i dostosowanie ich chaty do wymogów współczesności. Tym sposobem domek przeskoczył z wieku dziewiętnastego do dwudziestego pierwszego, a na sprzedanej parceli swoją willę postawiła piekielnie zamożna rodzina z Maryland. Przylatywali tutaj na Święta i czasem na wakacje swoim prywatnym samolotem i robili wszystko, żeby nie zadawać się z mieszkańcami miasteczka, pomijając panią Gaines, której płacili za przygotowywanie domu do ich przyjazdu. Przywozili bogatych, wysoko postawionych znajomych do swojej samotni na odludziu, którą zaprojektował najmodniejszy architekt i którą wyposażono w stylowe meble oraz sprzęty niemające z prawdziwą Alaską nic wspólnego, ale będące ładną i cholernie drogą impresją na temat wyobrażeń o terenach na północ od czterdziestego ósmego równoleżnika. Wszyscy miejscowi znali zamożnych sąsiadów, pamiętali budowę rezydencji, orientowali się, jak wiele ci ludzie wydali na zwykłe rzeczy tylko dlatego, że miały odpowiednie metki i sygnatury. Mieszkańcy miasteczka szybko zrozumieli, że nie mogą liczyć na żadne zyski z bogatego sąsiedztwa, które prawie nigdy nie opuszczało murów swojej posiadłości. Nikt tutaj nie był w stanie traktować poważnie takiego zachowania, stąd prześmiewczo nazywano ich _Lokalną Rodziną Królewską_.

Dla Pidge jednak niechęć do sąsiadów miała o wiele bardziej osobiste podłoże. Oczywiście, jej także wydawali się śmieszni z tymi swoimi prywatnymi samolotami i zadzieraniem nosa, ale nie chodziło tylko o to. Często przyjazdy obu rodzin na Alaskę zgrywały się ze sobą w czasie, więc Pidge znała starszego od niej o pięć lat syna sąsiadów – Lotora – od dziecka. Gdy byli mali, nigdy się razem nie bawili, bo chłopiec konsekwentnie ignorował istnienie jej i jej brata, a potem jako nastolatek nigdy nie zapraszał dziewczyny na swoje imprezy noworoczne, na które przyjeżdżali jego znajomi. To jeszcze było do przeżycia. Pidge i tak nie lubiła przyjęć, a towarzystwo Matta w zupełności jej wystarczało. Prawdziwym ciosem w jej dumę był dopiero moment, gdy jako piętnastolatka usłyszała rozmowę Lotora z jego ówczesną dziewczyną. Szli chodnikiem w miasteczku i nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że wracająca od pani Moore Pidge idzie tuż za nimi. Dziewczyna Lotora spytała, czy zna on córkę swoich sąsiadów i czemu nie zaprosi jej do siebie na Nowy Rok. Lotor na to tylko ironicznie odparł, że zna Katie Holt, ale jest ona _zbyt smarkata i niepozorna,_ _żeby w jakikolwiek sposób go zainteresować._

Od tamtego dnia minęło pięć lat, a Lotor dalej był w jej oczach skreślony. Może to było dziecinne i małostkowe, ale dwudziestoletnia Pidge wciąż nie potrafiła wybaczyć głębokiej urazy, którą poczuła wtedy jako piętnastolatka. Wielu ludzi było dla niej niemiłych, zwykle wcale jej to nie ruszało, ale, przyznawała przed sobą to z niemałym trudem, Lotor był jej pierwszym prawdziwym zauroczeniem w życiu. Oczywiście nawet wtedy doskonale rozumiała, że nie ma u niego szans, ale Lotor był wysoki, ładny, studiował w Princeton i potrafił tak pięknie mówić, z brytyjskim akcentem. Teraz w ogóle nie obchodziło jej to, co ten nabzdyczony paniczyk sobie o niej myślał, ale pięć lat temu przed Nowym Rokiem przeżyła swój osobisty nastoletni dramat, o którym nikomu nigdy nie powiedziała. Zauroczenie minęło, ale ból zranionej dumy nadal się odzywał, gdy myślała o sąsiadach.

— Cóż, ten gwiazdkowo-noworoczny najazd złotej młodzieży to już chyba taka tradycja — stwierdziła Pidge, wzruszając ramionami. — Musiałby się zdarzyć chyba świąteczny cud, żeby coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło.

— To prawda. Czego by nie mówić, ci ludzie dodają trochę kolorytu naszej cichej okolicy. Żadne inne miasteczko poniżej tysiąca mieszkańców na Alasce nie może się poszczycić tak zacnymi osobistościami. — Pani Moore sięgnęła pod ladę i wyjęła duże kartonowe pudełko. — Proszę, to wszystko, co zamawiałaś. Dasz radę wrócić z tym do domu?

— Przyjechałam samochodem.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i machnęła ręką.

— Ach, racja. Zawsze zapominam, że jesteś już całkiem dorosłą panną, czas tak strasznie szybko leci, prawda? Jedź ostrożnie i uważaj na siebie. Mówią, że w nocy mogą przyjść śnieżyce i prognozy straszą, że tym razem mogą być wyjątkowo duże. Słyszałam, że możemy zostać odcięci na ponad tydzień — ostrzegła.

— Niech przychodzą, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy mojej rodzinie uda się tu dotrzeć. — Pidge zdjęła z lady pierwsze z kilku przygotowanych dla niej pudeł. Cała aż ugięła się pod jego ciężarem, a po kilku kursach od sklepu do samochodu przyszedł czas na ostatnie pudełko. — Dziękuję za wszystko. Wesołych Świąt!

— Wesołych Świąt!

Pidge z pudłem pełnym zapasów dla całej rodziny chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z niewielkiego sklepiku w stronę czarnego SUV-a Holtów zaparkowanego przy chodniku.

* * *

Śnieżyce przyszły wcześniej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać. Gdy Pidge obudziła się dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia i wyjrzała za okno, wszystko zasypane było grubą warstwą śniegu. W oddali, za drzewami, widać było wysoką na dwa piętra posiadłość rodziny Lotora. Teraz zaśnieżony dach zlewał się z mleczno-szarym niebem.

Prąd w całym domku zniknął, więc musiała włączyć agregat, do którego, dzięki wyjątkowej przezorności jej matki i doskonałym kontaktom z miejscowymi, mieli cały zapas paliwa. Brnąc w wysokim śniegu, jakoś dostała się do szopy na drewno i rozpaliła w kominku.

Już wtedy zaczęła mieć złe przeczucia, a po śniadaniu odebrała telefon od Matta. Tak jak się spodziewała, przez pogodę on i rodzice nie dadzą rady dotrzeć na Alaskę na pierwszy dzień Świąt. Bardzo ją przepraszali i zapewniali, że spróbują przyjechać, kiedy tylko samoloty zaczną normalnie kursować. Spytali, czy ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Odpowiedziała, że tak, i zapewniła, żeby się nie martwili, ale i tak poczuła ukłucie żalu na myśl o tym, że po raz pierwszy w życiu spędzi Święta zupełnie samotnie. Nie mogła tego przewidzieć, gdy zamiast wrócić do domu z uniwersytetu, od razu poleciała na Alaskę, żeby w ciszy i spokoju pisać pracę dyplomową w miejscu, w którym Internet był tak wolny, że nie mógłby nikogo odciągnąć od obowiązków.

— No cóż, teraz będę miała wyjątkowo dużo ciszy i spokoju — mruknęła, zakopując się w kocyku i włączając leżący na kolanach notebook.

Obok niej na oparciu fotela leżał stos książek, które przywiozła sobie z biblioteki.

Pisała przez kilka godzin bez przerwy, a niewielki salon wypełniał tylko cichy dźwięk uderzania w klawiaturę oraz trzaskanie drewna w kominku.

Od pracy oderwało ją głośne stukanie w drzwi wejściowe. Jej serce przyspieszyło, a laptop o mały włos nie spadł z kolan. Odetchnęła, próbując się uspokoić, i zerknęła na godzinę. Minęło już południe. Tak pochłonęło ją pisanie, że zupełnie straciła poczucie czasu.

Zapisała plik, a potem na wszelki wypadek zapisała go raz jeszcze. Zeskoczyła z kanapy i wyszła do wąskiego korytarza. Wspięła się na palce, żeby spojrzeć przez wizjer drzwi wejściowych. Uniosła brwi w niedowierzaniu.

Otworzyła, a zimne powietrze owionęło jej twarz. Na drewnianym ganku stał Lotor we własnej osobie. Nogawki jego idealnie dopasowanych spodni były oblepione śniegiem. Nosił długi czarny płaszcz, który pewnie kosztował więcej niż wszystkie ubrania Matta i Pidge razem wzięte.

— No proszę, proszę — mruknęła z przekąsem.

— Dzień dobry, Katie — powiedział uprzejmie.

Nie spodziewała się, że będzie pamiętał jej imię.

— Cześć, Lotor. Co jest? — spytała od razu.

Musiało chodzić o coś konkretnego. Lotor nigdy ich nie odwiedzał. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiała z nim osobiście. Nie przyszedłby tutaj tylko po to, żeby pogawędzić albo złożyć życzenia.

— Mam… prośbę.

Widać było, jak wiele kosztowało go wypowiedzenie tych słów. Pewnie nie nawykł do proszenia innych o cokolwiek.

Pidge powstrzymała się od odpowiednio kąśliwej uwagi na ten temat.

— W moim domu nie ma prądu i, jak się okazało, nie mam paliwa do generatora — wyjaśnił. — Chwilowo drogi są nieprzejezdne i nie mogę sprowadzić go z miasteczka. Czy mogłabyś mi sprzedać chociaż trochę? Mam pieniądze.

— W to akurat nie wątpię, ale nie ma takiej opcji — odpowiedziała bez chwili wahania.

Lotor zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował plecy. W jego granatowych oczach widać było niemalże żal.

Pidge założyła ramiona na piersi.

— U mnie też nie ma prądu — dodała — a nie wiem, kiedy wróci i na ile wystarczą moje zapasy. Wybacz, ale nie mogę ci dać paliwa. Nie będę ryzykować zamarznięcia tutaj, żebyś ty mógł ogrzać swoją gigantyczną chawirę. Prognozy mówią nawet o tygodniu fatalnej pogody, więc, niestety, nic z tego.

Może mogłaby wyrazić to w nieco milszy sposób, ale Lotor w takiej sytuacji byłby pewnie jeszcze mniej delikatny.

Skinął głową.

— Rozumiem — odparł chłodno. — Pójdę już.

Odwrócił się i bez pożegnania zszedł z ganku, poprawiając fioletowy szal. Wepchnął dłonie do kieszeni i zaczął brnąć przez śnieg w stronę swojego samochodu.

Pidge powinna po prostu zamknąć drzwi i wrócić do pisania pracy, ale stała jeszcze przez chwilę w progu ze wzrokiem utkwionym w plecach Lotora, a potem westchnęła ciężko. Wyszła na ganek w samych grubych skarpetach w renifery, które dostała kiedyś od babci. Oparła się rękoma o balustradę.

— I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? — zawołała za nim.

Lotor zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na nią.

— Wrócić do domu, to chyba oczywiste — odpowiedział poważnie.

— Przecież nie masz, jak się ogrzać — stwierdziła rzeczowo Pidge. — Gdy w nocy spadnie temperatura i przyjdzie burza, zamarzniesz i nawet spalenie w kominku wszystkich swoich portretów ci nie pomoże.

— Nie mam swoich portretów — poprawił ją Lotor. Odwrócił wzrok. — Nie mam też kominka na drewno.

— Tym bardziej zamarzniesz! Chyba że jesteś mistrzem survivalu, ale kompletnie nie wyglądasz.

Lotor był jednak niewzruszony.

— Nie mogę stąd teraz wylecieć, a nic nie poradzę na to, że na Alasce jest zimno. Jakoś dam sobie radę, dziękuję za troskę. — Znowu się odwrócił i szedł dalej.

Pidge poprawiła okulary. Zacisnęła palce na rękawach zielonej luźnej bluzy. Złamane pięć lat temu serce to jedno, ale to była kwestia zwykłej ludzkiej przyzwoitości.

— Przywieź swoje rzeczy! — zawołała. — Przenocuję cię.

Tym razem Lotor obrócił się nieco gwałtowniej. Przez jego twarz przemknęło zdziwienie, które jednak od razu zostało zastąpione typową dla niego, beznamiętną miną.

— Dziękuję, nie skorzystam. — Położył dłoń na klamce samochodu.

— Naprawdę nie mogę ci dać paliwa, ale to nie znaczy, że pozwolę ci zamarznąć we własnej willi dlatego, że jesteś zbyt dumny, żeby skorzystać z mojej pomocy — fuknęła stanowczo, czując, jak kończy jej się cierpliwość. — Nie bądź głupi, kilka nocy cię nie zbawi. Przetrwasz w starej chacie, która ma zapas paliwa do generatora na ponad tydzień i zapas suchego drewna na parę miesięcy, i zapasy jedzenia dla kilku osób też na ponad tydzień, więc nie umrzesz z głodu, nawet jeśli nie mam włoskiej wody i francuskiego szampana ani argentyńskich steków. Za to pozostanie w twoim pałacu bez ogrzewania, prądu i większych zapasów to dosłownie samobójstwo. Pozbawienie twoich rodziców jedynego spadkobiercy nie byłoby w dobrym tonie, więc po prostu spakuj manatki i tutaj wróć!

Tylko na nią zerknął, a potem bez słowa wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał w stronę swojego domu.

Pidge wróciła do środka. Nie wiedziała, czy Lotor wróci, ale jeśli nie, to nie będzie już jej problem. Ona zaoferowała mu schronienie, nie przywlecze go tu przecież siłą. Jeżeli coś mu się stanie, to będzie to wina wyłącznie jego dumy oraz zwyczajnej głupoty. Jak nie przyjedzie, to Pidge zyska całkowitą pewność, że nie było, co ubolewać nad zranionym sercem, bo te długie włosy, szerokie ramiona, piękne oczy i akcent nie mogłyby zrównoważyć bycia upartym durniem.

Zaczęła przygotowywać obiad ze składników kupionych u pani Moore. Gdy nałożyła sobie makaron na talerz, ponownie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

Lotor stał na ganku z dwoma walizkami w rękach. Pidge uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Wiadomo przecież, że nie dałby rady spakować się w jedną.

Nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył na nią badawczo, jakby nie był pewien, czy jej propozycja została złożona na poważnie. Dziewczyna w końcu zrobiła mu miejsce w drzwiach i wskazała ręką wnętrze domu.

— Zapraszam.

Wytarł buty w wycieraczkę i wszedł do korytarza. Pidge zamknęła za nim drzwi. Oparła się plecami o ścianę i patrzyła, jak Lotor ściąga płaszcz i kozaki. Miał na sobie koszulę i purpurowy kardigan. Jego włosy związane były w warkocz.

— Więc jednak doszedłeś do wniosku, że przeżyjesz kilka dni w mojej dziurze, jeśli kosztem może być twoje zdrowie lub życie? — zagadnęła.

— Nie mieszkasz w dziurze, Katie. To raczej dom moich rodziców jest nieco na wyrost — odparł sucho Lotor, wieszając płaszcz na przymocowanym do ściany drewnianym wieszaku.

Nie mogła powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.

— Przynajmniej jesteś tego świadomy — powiedziała, poprawiając okulary. — Gdy tylko wróci prąd, będziesz mógł wrócić do swojej posiadłości i czekać na przybycie kumpli.

— Myślę, że jeżeli te prognozy okażą się prawdziwe, to w tym roku przez tę pogodę raczej nikt do mnie nie przyjedzie — odparł po chwili namysłu Lotor. — Nie wiadomo, czy loty zostaną w porę wznowione, a moi znajomi będą woleli znaleźć inną imprezę, zamiast czekać do ostatniej chwili na wiadomości ode mnie.

Nie dziwiło jej to. Lotor był okropnie bogaty. Pewnie wielu osobom, które przyjeżdżały do niego na Nowy Rok, zależało bardziej na samym imprezowaniu w wielkim domu niż na osobie gospodarza.

— No, do mnie miała przyjechać moja rodzina, ale przyszły śnieżyce u mnie i u nich, więc nic z tego. Utknęliśmy tu tylko we dwójkę. — Zmierzyła Lotora wzrokiem i ruszyła w stronę schodów. — Chodź, pokażę ci pokój gościnny.

— Dziękuję za pomoc, Katie — usłyszała za sobą. — Naprawdę.

Obejrzała się przez ramię, żeby na niego spojrzeć, a potem wskoczyła na pierwszy stopień. Uderzyło ją to, jak szczerze zabrzmiały te podziękowania.

— Mów mi _Pidge_.

* * *

Dzień upłynął spokojnie. Lotor zamknął się w pokoju gościnnym, a gdy Pidge zawołała go na kolację, oświadczył, że ma swoje jedzenie i sobie poradzi. Nie próbowała więcej i cały wieczór spędziła na nauce. Jeśli Lotor chciał siedzieć sam w pokoju, to tym lepiej, jego sprawa. Nie miała absolutnie nic przeciwko temu układowi.

Zobaczyli się dopiero następnego dnia, w wigilię rano. Pidge jadła płatki z mlekiem, gdy Lotor zszedł do kuchni, ubrany, z włosami uczesanymi w niski kucyk. Pewnie wstał już jakiś czas temu i czekał, aż ona się obudzi.

Stanął w progu.

— Czy mogę sobie zrobić kawę? — zapytał, wskazując podbródkiem na czajnik stojący na blacie.

Pidge spojrzała na niego, unosząc brew.

— Jasne. Nie musisz pytać.

Włączył czajnik i zaczął czekać, aż woda się zagotuje. W tym czasie Pidge wróciła do jedzenia. Milczeli.

— Chcesz? — zapytał Lotor, biorąc z półki słoik z sypaną kawą.

— Poproszę, kubki są w tej szafce po prawej. O, tak, właśnie w tej — odparła Pidge. — Ale powiem ci, że jestem trochę rozczarowana, że nie przywiozłeś ze sobą własnej kawy.

— Mam w domu tylko kapsułki do ekspresu.

— A, no tak. To wiele wyjaśnia. U nas brakuje takich dobrodziejstw techniki — prychnęła. — Wiesz, że możesz po prostu jeść ze mną? Nie otruję cię.

Lotor nalał wody do kubków. Stał odwrócony do Pidge plecami.

— Nie chcę robić problemu — mruknął.

— Zamówiłam jedzenia dla czterech osób, a ja i tak nie mam, co z tym robić. Możemy się po prostu podzielić tym, co oboje mamy.

Lotor skinął głową. Postawił oba kubki na stole i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Pidge. Wbił wzrok w zaśnieżone drzewa za oknem.

— Studiujesz astrofizykę — stwierdził nieoczekiwanie.

— Skąd wiesz? — zdziwiła się Pidge.

— Widziałem książki w salonie.

— A. Już kończę, piszę pracę dyplomową. Wcześniej zaczęłam studia, więc wcześniej je skończę, ale chciałabym zostać na uczelni i napisać doktorat. — Na szczęście ugryzła się w język, zanim zdążyła rozgadać się o swoim temacie i zanudzić tym Lotora na śmierć. — A ty co, dalej prawo? — zagaiła.

Spojrzał na nią. Zacisnął usta.

— Robię praktykę u ojca w kancelarii — przyznał niechętnie.

— No, to chyba fajnie. — Wzruszyła ramionami, kończąc jedzenie. — Jesteś praktycznie ustawiony do końca życia.

— To nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje.

Pidge ledwo powstrzymała się od okazania urazy, jaką poczuła na ten komentarz.

— No tak, pewnie taki ograniczony naukowiec, jak ja, nie zrozumie zawiłości świata bogatych amerykańskich prawników — stwierdziła z ironią.

— Mówię tylko, że pieniądze to nie wszystko i jednak wolałbym ciężko pracować przez resztę życia, niż pozwolić, żeby mój ojciec już zawsze odpowiadał za mój dobrobyt — odpowiedział poważnie Lotor. — Dokończę praktyki i będę wolny.

Jakby nie patrzeć, Pidge nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz widziała Lotora z jego rodzicami. Od lat przyjeżdżali tutaj osobno, nie spędzali razem Świąt ani Nowego Roku. Pamiętała, że gdy była dzieckiem, widziała z Mattem, jak rodzice krzyczeli na Lotora, a on tylko stał z opuszczoną głową i cały się trząsł. Naprawdę się bał. To był przerażający widok.

Pidge nigdy się nad tym głębiej nie zastanawiała. Może powinna.

— Wtedy skończą się imprezy w willi na Alasce — mruknęła.

— To naprawdę dla mnie w tej sytuacji mniejsze poświęcenie niż możesz przypuszczać. Jako naukowiec, powinnaś rozumieć, że nie wszystko jest takie, jakie się wydaje czy jak głoszą plotki — w głosie Lotora zabrzmiała chłodna nuta.

Pidge nie odpowiedziała, bo nie wiedziała, co mogłaby odpowiedzieć. Czuła, że weszła na niepewny grunt i powinna z niego jak najszybciej zejść.

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, unikając ze sobą kontaktu wzrokowego.

— No dobra, a co u twojej dziewczyny? — zaczęła znowu Pidge, nie mogąc wytrzymać tej niezręcznej ciszy, do której sama chyba doprowadziła.

Teraz to Lotor był zdziwiony.

— Dziewczyny?

To była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy, bo chciała zmienić temat na coś w miarę zwyczajnego i neutralnego, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że w sumie widziała Lotora z wieloma różnymi dziewczynami, a znała imię tylko tej jednej, z którą ją obgadywał te cholerne pięć lat temu. Na to wspomnienie znowu ogarnęła ją złość.

— Jak jej tam było? — Pidge wykonała nieokreślony gest ręką. — A… A… O, Acxa. Coś takiego.

Lotor wyglądał, jakby naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o kogo dokładnie chodzi, ale i tak próbował wybrnąć z twarzą z tej sytuacji, bo odpowiedział:

— Tak, tak. Nie wiem, co u niej, rozstaliśmy się. Dawno temu. Będzie już pewnie z pięć czy sześć lat.

— Szkoda — wymamrotała tylko Pidge, nawet nie udając, że nie jest jej to całkowicie obojętne.

Pewnie miał już tyle dziewczyn, że nie umiałby ich zliczyć. Nic dziwnego. Kto by nie chciał jego albo chociaż jego fortuny?

Zerknęła na Lotora. Przyglądał jej się z mieszanką konsternacji i zaciekawienia, ale nic nie mówił.

Przygryzła wnętrze policzka. Okej, teraz dopiero zrobiło się niezręcznie. Nie powinna pamiętać, jak nazywała się dziewczyna Lotora sprzed pięciu lat, skoro nawet on już tego nie pamiętał. Lepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle się nie odezwała.

Dokończyła nadal zbyt gorącą kawę i odstawiła kubek na drewniany blat kuchennego stołu. Wstała.

— Chodź, pomożesz mi — postanowiła. — Trzeba przynieść drewno na opał, a jeśli pójdziemy razem, będzie szybciej.

Lotor nie protestował. Dopił kawę i również wstał od stołu. Wyszli do korytarza, żeby się ubrać.

Pidge rzuciła krytyczne spojrzenie płaszczowi Lotora, zdecydowanie zbyt lekkiemu na tutejsze mrozy. Sama nosiła grubą, ciemnozieloną kurtkę z futrzastym kapturem, w której praktycznie tonęła.

— Nie mam nic innego — oświadczył Lotor. — Gdy tutaj przyjeżdżam, raczej siedzę w domu.

— Widać — podsumowała Pidge.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Od wczoraj przybyła kolejna warstwa śniegu. Blask poranka odbijał się od niego i raził w oczy, mróz szczypał w twarz.

Razem ruszyli w stronę szopy oddalonej o kilkanaście metrów od domu Holtów. Lotor szedł dużo szybciej i z o wiele większą gracją niż Pidge, która brnęła przez śnieg na swoich krótkich nóżkach. To był dosłownie kawałeczek, ale po dojściu do szopy, czuła się jak po porządnym spacerze. Matt na pewno by sobie z niej w tym momencie zażartował, ale Lotor tylko przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

Wzięli po kilka szczap drewna. Lotor skrzywił się, chwytając je dłońmi w cienkich skórzanych rękawiczkach, ale jeśli miał jakieś uwagi, to ich nie wyraził.

Gdy wychodzili, rozległ się łomot i nagle z dachu szopy zsunął się śnieg, który spadł prosto na głowę i ramiona Lotora. Chłopak podskoczył w miejscu i syknął z zimna. Część szczap wypadła mu z rąk.

Pidge zaśmiała się głośno. Lotor otrzepał białe włosy ze śniegu i przez chwilę przyglądał jej się, marszcząc brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

Nagle śmiech zamarł jej w gardle. Nigdy nie widziała uśmiechniętego Lotora, nie wiedziała nawet, że on potrafi się uśmiechać, a na pewno nie inaczej niż z wyższością i pogardą.

Nie myślała też, że jego twarz może wyglądać jeszcze ładniej niż zwykle.

A jednak.

Lotor pozbierał szczapy z ziemi, a Pidge wreszcie oderwała od niego wzrok. Westchnęła i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do domu.

* * *

— Przeżyłeś swoje pierwsze zmywanie w życiu? — spytała Pidge, grzebiąc w kartonowym pudle ze świątecznymi dekoracjami. — Jak było?

— Teraz chyba bardziej doceniam fakt, że mam zmywarkę i gospodynię — odparł Lotor.

Razem zjedli obiad przyrządzony z ich połączonych zapasów. Od razu po skończeniu posiłku Lotor zaoferował, że wstawi talerze do zmywarki, ale wtedy Pidge oświadczyła mu, że nie mają tutaj zmywarki, więc musi wystarczyć mu zlew. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie musiała mu wytłumaczyć, jak się myje naczynia, ale okazało się, że chłopak przenigdy tego nie robił. Wszystkie prace porządkowe w jego domu wykonywała służba, a gdy studiował, rodzice opłacali mu apartament i gospodynię. Gdy Pidge spytała, czy kiedykolwiek musiał robić coś sam, z dumą odpowiedział, że karmi swojego kota.

— Mogę? — usłyszała za sobą.

Spojrzała przez ramię. Lotor palcem wskazywał plik kartek leżący na stoliku do kawy.

— Tak — rzuciła obojętnym tonem Pidge. — Nic ciekawego. Znalazłam to w skrzynce, gdy przyjechałam. Jakiś człowiek już od jakiegoś czasu chce kupić kawałek naszej ziemi. Bardzo mu zależy, więc przysłał umowę.

— A wy zamierzacie mu sprzedać tę ziemię? — zapytał Lotor po chwili studiowania dokumentu.

Pidge wzruszyła ramionami. Wyjęła z pudła girlandę i w skupieniu zajęła się jej rozplątywaniem.

— Jeszcze nie wiemy — odpowiedziała. — Musimy się zastanowić, a ostateczna decyzja i tak należy do moich rodziców.

— Myślę, że nie powinniście się godzić na te warunki. W tej umowie roi się od niedopowiedzeń i niejednoznacznych sformułowań. Wygląda jak klasyczna próba oszustwa — orzekł Lotor.

Pidge ponownie na niego spojrzała.

— I wcale nie mówisz tego dlatego, że twoja rodzina byłaby zainteresowana tymi ziemiami? — zapytała podejrzliwie.

— Coraz mniej obchodzi mnie to, czego chce moja rodzina, a mnie nie interesuje kawałek ziemi na Alasce. To tylko moja ocena jako początkującego prawnika. Ja bym tego nie podpisał.

— O… Okej. Dzięki — powiedziała niepewnie Pidge. — Przekażę rodzicom.

Pierwszy raz spędzała z Lotorem czas sam na sam i zupełnie inaczej wyobrażała sobie jego charakter. Jasne, miał trochę energię bogatego dzieciaka i studenta prawa, ale nie wywyższał się, a poza tym był całkiem uprzejmy i pomocny, i wcale nie uciekał od pracy. Nie mówił wiele, ale raczej był zakłopotany niż prawdziwie arogancki. Pidge myślała, że będzie żałować zaproszenia go do siebie, a teraz sama musiała przyznać, że cieszyło ją jego towarzystwo. Może jednak nie była aż tak głupią piętnastolatką, jak jej się wydawało. Z drugiej strony, spędziła w liceum całkiem sporo czasu na tłumaczeniu sobie, że tak naprawdę nic nie straciła (a wręcz zaoszczędziła cenny czas i nerwy), a zdanie Lotora nie ma najmniejszej wartości, ale teraz on okazywał się całkiem w porządku, więc może jego przyzwoitość wcale nie była jej na rękę? 

Stanął nad nią, pochylając się lekko.

— Co robisz?

— Próbuję rozplątać łańcuchy na ściany. I przy okazji wyciągam bombki na choinkę. — Wskazała na stosik dekoracji ułożony na dywanie przed kominkiem.

— Masz choinkę?

— Plastikową i starą, jest na strychu, ale matka kocha rośliny i nie pozwoliłaby, żebyśmy co roku ścinali drzewo. Pomyślałam, że skoro jutro są Święta, mogę ozdobić dom, tak jak zwykle. W końcu nic nie poradzę na to, że jest śnieżyca i tu z tobą utknęłam, co nie? Święta przyjdą tak czy siak.

Lotor przez chwilę milczał.

— Nigdy nie ubierałem choinki — wyznał w końcu.

Pidge w zdziwieniu zadarła głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Naprawdę?

— Rodzice dużo pracowali i nie zajmowali się takimi rzeczami osobiście. Dom ozdabiała służba. A gdy zaczęliśmy tutaj przyjeżdżać, całkiem z tego zrezygnowaliśmy, więc nie mam w domu żadnych ozdób, żeby zrobić to samemu.

Pidge zerwała się na równe nogi.

— W takim razie dzisiaj będzie twój pierwszy raz. Ściągniemy choinkę ze strychu i ją udekorujemy, i możemy powiesić skarpety na kominku, bo zawsze trzymamy taką zapasową dla gości, i pomożesz mi zawiesić łańcuchy na ścianach, bo wyżej sięgasz, a gdybym spadła z krzesła, to teraz i tak nie dojedzie do mnie żadna karetka. Nie żebym często spadała z krzeseł albo ogólnie często się przewracała, nie jestem Mattem, ale w razie czego. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach. — Przerwała, uświadamiając sobie, że już zaczęła się rozgadywać, a Lotor przez cały czas przyglądał jej się uważnie. Poprawiła okulary i przyłożyła palec do ust. — Albo nie, poczekaj. Potem udekorujemy dom. Najpierw zajmijmy się pierniczkami, żeby sobie spokojnie schły na jutro.

— Pierniczkami? — powtórzył Lotor, ale Pidge już szła do kuchni.

Wyjęła z szafki plastikowe pudełko z ciastkami. Wzięła z piekarnika blachę i zaczęła rozkładać na niej pierniki w kształcie bałwanków i gwiazdek.

— Zanim jeszcze przyjechałeś, zrobiłam pierniczki, takie z proszku, ale nie umiem innych. Zawsze dekorowałam je z Mattem i rodzicami, ale oni na razie nie mogą tu dotrzeć, więc możemy to teraz zrobić razem. Tu gdzieś powinnam mieć lukry… — Zajrzała do szuflady pod blatem. — O, są. — Położyła obok blachy garść kolorowych tubek. Popatrzyła na Lotora. — Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. Jak nie, to możesz wrócić do robienia tego, co tam sobie chcesz robić. Dam sobie radę sama. Pomyślałam tylko, że chociaż ten jeden raz mógłbyś spróbować takich typowych świątecznych rzeczy, jeśli do tej pory ani razu nie miałeś okazji.

— Z chęcią pomogę — powiedział, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Dobra, więc nalej ciepłej wody do kubka i wstaw tam lukry, żeby się rozgrzały, a ja jeszcze coś przyniosę.

Wyszła do salonu, chwyciła telefon ze stolika i wróciła do kuchni. Wybrała świąteczną playlistę, którą miała ściągniętą specjalnie na coroczne przyjazdy tutaj, i puściła muzykę.

— Utknęliśmy razem przez śnieżycę w domku na Alasce i zdecydowaliśmy się na najbardziej oklepane świąteczne aktywności, więc potrzebujemy do tego odpowiednio oklepanego podkładu — stwierdziła. 

Przygotowali lukry i stanęli obok siebie nad blachą z pierniczkami. Za oknami było całkiem ciemno. Zwyczajny zimowy dzień na Alasce – słońce wzeszło o dziesiątej, poświeciło kilka godzin i już po piętnastej zniknęło za horyzontem.

Pidge z zainteresowaniem spojrzała na to, co robił Lotor. Jego pierwsze ciastko było trochę krzywo pomalowane, a na guziki bałwanka wycisnęło mu się za dużo lukru, ale wszystkie następne wyglądały naprawdę ładnie. 

— Dobrze ci idzie, serio — oznajmiła. — Naprawdę robisz to po raz pierwszy?

— Naprawdę. Po prostu umiem trochę rysować — wyznał, nie odrywając się od pierniczka. — Rodzicom się to nie podobało. Uważali, że tracę czas przeznaczony na naukę.

— A ty i tak dalej rysowałeś?

Lotor przytaknął.

— Wiesz, mówiłeś, że nie masz tutaj żadnych ozdób świątecznych, ale zawsze mogłeś zajrzeć do miasteczka — zaczęła znowu po chwili milczenia Pidge, malując bałwankowi oczy i pomarańczowy nos. — Jestem pewna, że mają tam przynajmniej jakieś lampki.

Lotor zatrzymał się. Przechylił głowę, marszcząc brwi.

— Wiesz, że ja wiem, co mówią o mnie i mojej rodzinie w miasteczku? — zapytał.

Prawdę mówiąc, Pidge nie była tego pewna. Raczej zakładała, że Lotor i jego rodzice są tak oderwani od zwykłych obywateli, że ich prawie nie zauważają.

— Nigdy nie jest za późno, żeby pokazać im się z lepszej strony — stwierdziła. — To naprawdę mili ludzie, myślę, że dałbyś radę ich do siebie przekonać. Oni po prostu mają świadomość, że gdy korzysta się z lokalnych produktów i usług, buduje się cała społeczność. Każdy coś z tego ma. Gdybyś przeszedł się kilka razy do sklepu pani Moore, zamiast zwozić wszystko samolotami, od razu patrzyliby na ciebie życzliwiej.

Lotor wrócił do ozdabiania piernikowej gwiazdki.

— Tak uważasz? Wydaje mi się, że moi rodzice raz na zawsze zadbali o to, żeby nikt tutaj nigdy nie chciał się z nami zadawać. Już w pierwsze moje wakacje w tym miejscu, twój brat dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie powinienem nawet próbować zaprzyjaźnić się z innymi dziećmi z okolicy.

Pidge odsunęła się od blatu i odłożyła lukier. Nie miała pojęcia, o czym chłopak teraz mówi, ale ani trochę jej się to nie podobało.

— Że co? — spytała zdumiona. — Matt nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

— Spytaj się go. — W głosie Lotora słychać było głęboką urazę. On także przerwał pracę. — Miałem dwanaście lat, chciałem połowić ryby w waszym stawie z nim i jego kolegami, a Matt powiedział mi wtedy, że nie mogę, ponieważ boi się, że się pobrudzę i moi rodzice będą na mnie źli.

Pidge założyła ramiona na piersi.

— Nie pamiętam tego — prychnęła.

— Nie było cię przy tym.

— Może miał rację? Nie powiedział nic aż tak złego, w co takiego byłeś wtedy ubrany? Nie wierzę, żeby miał złe intencje, Matt nigdy nikomu nie dokuczał.

Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, Lotor zawsze ubierał się inaczej niż inne dzieci – w koszule z kołnierzykami, sweterki i w krótkie spodenki. Tak jakby codziennie pozował do rodzinnego portretu.

— To w tej chwili nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Inne dzieci zaczęły się wtedy ze mnie śmiać.

— Matt też się śmiał? — rzuciła wyzywająco Pidge.

Lotor uniósł dłoń i otworzył usta, zbity z tropu. Zamrugał.

— Nie, ale to przez niego inni chłopcy się śmiali — oznajmił wreszcie. — To był wtedy dla mnie wystarczająco jasny komunikat. Więcej nie próbowałem szukać tutaj przyjaciół.

— Więc to dlatego nigdy się z nami nawet nie witałeś i udawałeś, że nas nie widzisz? Poszło o taką bzdurę? To przecież niedorzeczne!

— Wtedy było mi przykro — sarknął. — Miałem dwanaście lat.

— To było trzynaście lat temu! — fuknęła zirytowana Pidge, rozkładając ręce. — Poza tym, wiesz co, ty wcale nie byłeś lepszy. Nigdy nie zrobiłeś nic, żeby wyciągnąć rękę do innych. Słyszałam, co o mnie mówiłeś swoim znajomym!

Lotor pytająco uniósł brew.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek o tobie z kimś rozmawiał.

— Za to ja pamiętam doskonale. Słyszałam, jak tłumaczyłeś swojej dziewczynie, czemu nie zaprosisz mnie na przyjęcie noworoczne. Co to było? A, tak. Jestem _zbyt smarkata i niepozorna,_ _żeby cię w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresować_. To też było niemiłe i też mogło mi się zrobić przykro, a jakoś nie zaczęłam przez to unikać całego miasteczka.

— Kiedy to było?

— Pięć lat temu, w Święta — odpowiedziała natychmiast Pidge.

— _Pięć lat temu_ — powtórzył Lotor. — Miałaś piętnaście lat, jeśli dobrze liczę. I kto tutaj jest niedorzeczny?

— Ty, bo masz problem o coś, co zdarzyło się _trzynaście lat temu_.

— Nie mam problemu.

— Jasne. Wcale — wycedziła ironicznie Pidge.

— A ty masz problem? — spytał Lotor.

Pidge zadarła głowę. Popatrzyła mu w oczy.

— Nie, bo ani trochę nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie o mnie myślałeś.

— A jednak nadal pamiętasz, jak nazywała się moja ówczesna dziewczyna.

— Mam dobrą pamięć.

— Najwyraźniej oboje mamy.

— Po prostu stwierdzam — podjęła na nowo Pidge — że to było niemiłe, a mój brat, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie chciał nikogo obrazić.

— Ja tobie też nie chciałem zrobić przykrości. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to słyszałaś, ale przyznaję, że mogłem wyrazić się inaczej. W każdym razie — powiedział stanowczo Lotor — nawet jeśli wtedy tak uważałem, to minęło pięć lat i już tak nie myślę.

Pidge przełknęła ślinę. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

— Dobrze — powiedziała w końcu. — A mój brat pewnie pozwoliłby ci dzisiaj połowić z nim ryby, gdybyś tylko zechciał. Zadowolony?

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie. W tle dalej grała świąteczna playlista, za oknem głośno szumiał wiatr.

Wreszcie to Lotor pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Pochylił się nad blachą z pierniczkami, ale Pidge dostrzegła na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech.

— Oboje jesteśmy niedorzeczni — stwierdził cicho, ponownie zabierając się do pracy.

Poczuła, jak jej ramiona się rozluźniają. Znowu stanęła koło niego. Wzięła zostawioną na blacie tubkę lukru.

— Może i tak — przyznała. — Możemy ustalić, że obie te sprawy uległy przedawnieniu i nie będziemy do nich wracać? Nie chciałabym, żeby ta głupia sytuacja z moim bratem spędzała ci sen z powiek do końca życia. Ja już prawie nie pamiętam o tym, co wtedy powiedziałeś.

Lotor wziął jeszcze nieudekorowanego pierniczka z blachy i wyciągnął go w stronę Pidge. Ta chwyciła go i wtedy chłopak odłamał połowę ciastka.

— Tak, umowa stoi — powiedział, zjadł swoją część pierniczka i wrócił do pracy. — Po prawdzie nie powinienem ci się dziwić, że się obraziłaś. Gdybym usłyszał o sobie coś takiego wypowiedziane przez jakiegoś obcego bogatego dzieciaka, chciałbym dać mu w twarz.

Ona także zjadła swoją połowę ciastka.

— To był jakiś pomysł, ale najpierw musiałabym poprosić, żebyś się schylił, a to znacznie obniżyłoby poziom mojej satysfakcji. Wyobraź sobie minę Acxy, gdy kucasz lub padasz na kolana przed piętnastolatką, aby dostać w twarz.

Lotor zaśmiał się i Pidge pomyślała sobie tylko, że to chyba najdziwniejszy i najbardziej uroczy dźwięk, jaki słyszała w całym swoim życiu. 

* * *

Następnego dnia zjedli skromne świąteczne śniadanie i złożyli sobie życzenia. Do Pidge zadzwonili rodzice i babcia. Nie wspomniała im na razie o tym, że ma gościa, bo brat chyba nie dałby jej spokoju i zasypałby ją wiadomościami. Do Lotora nie dzwonił nikt.

Zapadł kolejny ich wspólny wieczór, a prąd nadal nie wrócił. Lotor robił coś w swoim pokoju, a Pidge siedziała przed rozpalonym kominkiem na kanapie, przykryta kocem. Czytała jedną z książek. W dłoniach trzymała kubek z gorącą czekoladą. W rogu stała choinka, którą wczoraj razem przystroili, a na ścianach wisiały kolorowe łańcuchy. Lotor wyjątkowo zaangażował się w sprawę i poprawiał każdy najmniejszy element, żeby na pewno wisiał równo i zgrywał się z innymi.

Usłyszała kroki na schodach. Lotor wszedł do salonu, z rękoma schowanymi za plecami. Nosił czarno-szary wełniany sweter w renifery.

— Mam dla ciebie prezent świąteczny — powiedział, siadając po drugiej stronie kanapy.

Pidge odłożyła otwartą książkę na podłokietnik.

— Nie trzeba. W końcu dałam ci tylko czekoladę. Nasze możliwości prezentowe są w tej chwili nieco ograniczone. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Gdyby nie ty, pewnie zamarzłbym w swojej willi. Proszę, to i tak mało.

Wyjął zza pleców kartkę. Pidge wzięła ją i przyłożyła do światła stojącej przy kanapie lampy.

Na wyrwanej ze szkicownika stronie Lotor cienkopisem narysował jej portret.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Na portrecie uśmiechała się i wyglądała naprawdę ślicznie. Jej własna uroda była ostatnią rzeczą, którą martwiła się w życiu, ale miała świadomość, że nigdy nie uchodziła za piękność.

— Dziękuję, nie musiałeś. — Uśmiechnęła się do Lotora. — Jest piękny. Chciałabym tak wyglądać — dodała żartobliwie.

Lotor uniósł brwi w wyrazie szczerego zdziwienia.

— Podważasz moje zdolności wiernego przelania na papier tego, co widzę? Wiesz, zawsze, jak jednak braknie ci drewna do kominka, będziesz miała portret do spalenia, nieprawdaż? — spytał.

Poczuła ciepło na policzkach i najchętniej wrzuciłaby się za to w zaspę.

Miała bardzo wysokie zdanie o możliwościach swojego umysłu, ale poczuła, jak jej mózg dosłownie się zacina. Może zjadła dzisiaj za dużo lukrowanych pierniczków, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że Lotor właśnie z nią flirtował, chociaż jednocześnie wcale nie była tego taka pewna, bo nikt z nią nigdy nie flirtował, nigdy z nikim nie chodziła, a na bal kończący liceum poszła z przyjacielem, więc może tylko się z niej nabijał? Albo po prostu był miły? W końcu pokazał, że potrafi być prawdziwym dżentelmenem, więc może to nic nie znaczyło, a ona już dorabiała tu jakąś niestworzoną historię? Co się zasadniczo właśnie wydarzyło i jak brzmiała prawidłowa odpowiedź?

Wzięła głęboki wdech. Teraz to przede wszystkim powinna się uspokoić, żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego, bo zapowiadało się na to, że spędzi z Lotorem tutaj jeszcze trochę czasu, a na razie współlokatorstwo nieźle im szło, więc szkoda byłoby to popsuć.

— Nie śmiałabym, _Wasza Książęca Mość_ — rzuciła w końcu ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Wcisnęła mu do rąk w połowie pusty kubek czekolady i podniosła zachęcająco kocyk. Lotor z wahaniem przysunął się nieco bliżej i przykrył podkulone nogi. Wypił łyk czekolady.

Pidge umościła się wygodniej na kanapie. Ponownie spojrzała na swój portret. Wsadziła go między strony książki.

— Jeszcze raz Wesołych Świąt, Lotorze — mruknęła.

— Wesołych Świąt, Katie.

**Author's Note:**

> To zaczynało jako zimowa "Duma i uprzedzenie", ale jak zwykle wszystko poszło w swoim kierunku. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
